Remembering
by casualty.hp.11
Summary: Do they really want things to be how they used too? Tension in the air? Awkward silences? No- but their pride stands in the way of saying how they really feel. But when the oppertunity comes for them to start again without those painful memories... will they take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me again :p I'm back from my holiday and now have a six weeks to write! Bliss. Anyway here's my new story, this chapter is the intro, the story picks up next chapter. So far I have prewritten 5 chapters so hopefully I will be able to upload a chapter a day. Thanks to all who reviewed my last story, much appriciated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy- **

The ED was short staffed on the Friday so Sam reluctantly forced herself to go into work. She had been glad to avoid this particular day and particular person but unfortunately for her, it was not to be.

Instead of counting all the times he had been on her mind, it was easier for her to think about all the times she hadn't thought about him. Her life at the moment seemed to be dictated by what ifs and on this day this many years ago they were…

She first saw him in cubicles on CDU. It was apparent to Sam as she first walked into the hospital that Dylan had kept his birthday quiet. There was no surprise there. Sam quickly ruled out the possibility of Mr Jordon being cruel in putting Sam in the same ward with her technical husband on his birthday.

"Mrs Reymond, car crash. She's not telling us something. Find out what it is." Dylan said bluntly to Sam as if she were any other doctor, handing over the patient as his shift had just finished.

As she took the file she smiled and said "happy birthday" quietly. Although she'd never admit it, she was delighted when he said-

"Coffee this morning was disappointing. No marshmallows"

Dylan was glad for the excuse to talk about the past, even the privet jokes like that made him feel better about his situation with Sam. He'd give anything for things to go back to like they used to be. But he'd done some unforgivable things and there was no way Sam would ever forget the harm he had caused her.

**Hope that was ok, so please rate and review. Also, for my fellow Potterheads, I am uploading a Harry Potter fanfic later on in the evening, so remember to check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, thank you Chezza456 and Autumn2012 who reviewed and to those who have favourited and followed this story. Here's chapter 2- you can guess that I wrote it after the episode of the roof collapse. I hope you like :)**

Sam looked up at the sorrowful school building- that of which lacked a roof. The roof itself had been hastily built some time ago, Sam could tell, so it was no surprise that it now lay in several pieces crushing a fair few students below.

Sam had fought Tom for this shout out. It had been some time since she had seen fast paced, heart stopping action. Eager to get inside the dangerous building she decided against waiting for it to be secured like the fire-fighters had ordered and walked forward.

"Hey! Get back! It's not safe!" an especially grumpy fireman shouted, not wanting any more casualty's than there already were.

Sam spun around and called back to him, walking backwards all the same. "It's my job to save those children, and we've waited too long already!" not wanting to hear his reply, she ran forwards into the danger zone.

"Hello?" Sam called out, coughing at the same time. Dust clouded the ruined area, making it difficult to see and breathe. Sam heard a couple of moans, from at least three different sources.

"I'm going to need some help in here!" she said clearly into her walkie talkie. As she looked up, she saw her first victim.

"Help me" she croaked. She was lying down on the floor, a small pool of blood emitting from her back. A large chunk of roof trapped her legs, making her unable to move.

"Hello, I'm Dr Sam Nicholls, I'm just going to give you some painkillers to help you with the pain." Sam went into doctor mode. The girl was about sixteen with red hair, and reminded her of hers and Dylan's first patient together. It was then when it became apparent what an incredible team they were together.

"D-d-doctor Sam, Sam, Sam!" the girl screamed, looking fearfully above. Sam frowned and looked up and behind her to see what was so frightening. She'd barely acknowledged the seven foot metal beam before it crashed into her head, knocking her unconscious.

**Before you think that this is just another story where Sam gets hurt and Dylan looks after her, I can reassure you, it's not. Physically, Sam is fine... and that's all I'll tell you for now. Since next chapter is so short (it's about six lines) I'm going to upload two chapters tomorow you lucky people. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapters so short. I'm uploading another one straight after this!**

**I do not own Casualty.**

"Dr Keogh." Dylan said into the phone. He was annoyed at being disturbed by work. Especially as he had just finished a night shift. And especially on his birthday.

"Hi Dylan, its Tom." Dylan heard Tom's voice on the other end of the phone. He sighed and thought that Tom had remembered that his shift had finished.

"What?" Dylan asked moodily. This mood however was quickly changed by what he said next.

"It's about Sam. She's had an accident."

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so yay! Thank you kle107, Chezza456, BrookeMarie2604, and Autumn2012 for taking the time to review. I do not own Casualty.**

"Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?" Sam could hear a man's voice calling her from somewhere far away. She'd been having the worst sleep ever yet she hadn't the energy to wake up. However, she found this man's voice encouraging so she managed to force open her eyes.

She was in hospital, was the first thing Sam realised. The machines and bright lights made that clear enough. The second thing Sam realised was that all the doctors and nurses kept looking at her, smiling and saying things like 'thank god' when they saw she was awake. Sam could also see different faces keep peering in through the window of what she assumed to be a recess if an ED. Speaking of which- which hospital was she at? And why was she here? Then she remembered. Of course. She fell into some rocks surfboarding. How stupid of her.

"Sam, thank goodness you're awake. How do you feel?" The man who had woken her up spoke to her. Sam wondered whether all hospitals were so emotionally attached to their patients. Sam wouldn't know as she had only worked in one hospital.

"Um, better I guess." Sam said, still taking in her surroundings.

"We've called Dylan for you. I hope you don't mind." the man said apologetically as if she would be cross for him calling her husband.

"Thanks," Sam said. "He'll probably wonder where I am if I don't go home tonight." Sam explained.

"You- you live together?" the man asked, confused. Sam noticed a doctor and a couple of nurses stop what they were doing, as if they didn't quite believe what they had heard.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be? We're married." Sam explained obviously. Since the man already knew her name she assumed she had carried some form of ID. When he didn't speak, Sam carried on. "Although he keeps saying that I won't be much longer if I carry on with dangerous sports and join the army. I've always wanted to join the army."

The man looked at a dark haired woman who looked just as surprised as he did. "Zoe, Sam hit her head here didn't she?" He pointed to an area on his head.

"She did. Oh no. You're not suggesting..." Zoe said, not wanting to believe what he was implying.

"I think it's likely Mr Jordan." a blonde nurse with an accent joined in. They all looked at Sam, in an almost pitiful way.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked, annoyed they all knew something about her and weren't letting on.

"Sam, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." the man who the blonde had addressed as Mr Jordan said.

**Hope that was ok, I only have one prewritten chapter left and might not have the time to write today so don't be sad if I don't update on the 28th. Fingers crossed I will :) Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this is ok, I changed some of it as I had writers block, but I know what's happening next now :) I'll write the next chapter today and upload it tomorrow. Thank you very much BrookeMarie2604, HermioneLumos, Autumn2012 and Eli2tkd for taking the time to review. I really do appriciate it.**

**(I do not own Casualty). **

"What is your full name?" Mr Jordan asked Sam. She noticed that all staff in the room had stopped what they were doing and listening. Sam wondered what was going on.

"Samantha Alice Keogh." Sam told him.

"I suppose that's technically right... Mr Jordan said to himself.

"Technically? It's my name." Sam scoffed.

"What is your occupation?" Mr Jordan ignored Sam's previous comment.

"I'm now a junior doctor at Remsworth Hospital. I was a student there too." Sam told the doctor interviewing her, wondering why he suspected memory loss.

"Hmm. And what date is it Sam?" Mr Jordan asked, fearing the answer.

"23rd March 2007. I'm 21 years old." Sam said, becoming worried. She felt as if she were in a classroom and had just answered a really simple question wrong. She saw Mr Jordan look around the room, at the staffs shocked faces. It was just then that Dylan burst into the room.

"Sam? _Samantha." _Dylan saw his ex-wife lie on the hospital bed. She had a white bandage strapped around her head, and quite a few cuts and bruises on her body. He very quickly assessed her medically and sighed in relief when he saw that her stats were normal and she was stable.

"Dylan? What happened to you?" Sam asked who she thought was her husband. He looked different- his hair was slightly lighter and looked…. He looked _older. _His eyes were black as if he'd been up all night.

"Nothing's happened to me? What's happened to you! I don't see you for a few hours and suddenly you're in recess!" His tone of voice seemed annoyed with her but everyone in the room could tell there was a deep layer of caring in it too. "Will she be ok? When will she be able to leave?" Dylan asked Mr Jordan. The staff in the room was surprised at how Dylan was behaving in the situation. Never before had they seen him in a mood other than grumpy. A caring mood- they never thought they'd live to see the day.

"Sam is fine, physically." Mr Jordan said.

"Good. So she'll be able to be discharged soon then?" Dylan asked.

"No, I don't think we'll be able to discharge her soon." Mr Jordan said, not sure how to tell Dylan what had happened.

"Why?" Both Sam and Dylan said at the same time.

"Zoe can you call psychology please?" Zoe nodded and started dialling the phone. "Dylan- a word in my office please."

**Ha, it took forever to find out how to spell psychology! PM me if you have any ideas on where this story could go in the long term, as I only really know what's happening the next few chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I am really sorry for not updating in a week, I've had no internet :( I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you BrookeMarie2604, Guest, HermioneLumos, Kasca Black, Autumn2012, kle107, and Chezza456 for your lovely reviews. **

Mr Jordan gestured for Dylan to take a seat in his office. Dylan however, refused and carried on standing, wanting to know what was wrong with Sam this second- and why psychology was being called.

"Dylan," Mr Jordan began.

"Cut to the chase." Dylan didn't mean to be so harsh on his boss but his Samantha was laying on her back on a hospital bed ill and he needed to know exactly what was wrong with her so he could help.

Mr Jordan let Dylan's crude remark slide. After all, it was to be expected.

"We suspect Sam to be suffering from memory loss. The blow to her head seems to have wiped the past few years clean." Mr Jordan said almost apologetically. He knew what this meant for the couple and how difficult it would be for them in the following months. "I know it will be hard at first but you must bear in mind that Sam needs all the support she can get at the moment, especially from who she thinks is her husband."

Dylan stared at his boss, mouth hanging open slightly. He then promptly left the room. "Dylan, wait!" Mr Jordan called after him. Even if Dylan did hear, he wouldn't have waited anyway.

* * *

It can't be true. Dylan speed walked through the hospital, unaware of which direction he was going in. It felt as if an elastic band was wrapped around his chest, getting tighter by the second. Dylan wanted to throw up but didn't find himself able to. Was it only this morning she'd said happy birthday? It then dawned on him that it was still his birthday. What kind of sick present was this? Dylan had never felt this awful before. The only time he'd felt this vile was when Sam had told him about his affair. Or when she left for Afghanistan.

Dylan found himself in the peace garden. He slowed his pace until he eventually came to a stop. He lowered himself onto the bench and put his head between his legs, squeezing his eyes shut, praying for the nightmare to stop.

What was he going to do? What was he going to say to Sam? Hi I hope you feel better- by the way, you joined the army had an affair so we then had no contact for three years until you show up at my work one day, eventually leading to a divorce. No way could he just launch that on his ill wif- ex-wife.

"Dylan?" he heard someone tentatively call his name in the distant. He looked up, and saw that Tess was standing next to him. "We're transferring Sam up to physic. She's...she's in a state. Sam's very worried and thinks she's done something to upset you." Tess sat down next to Dylan. "Sam's really confused and needs someone who she can recognise." Tess said kindly.

"What do I say to her?" Dylan said his voice wobbling.

"Dr White is going to speak to you but from my experience, don't tell her everything all in one go. Just little bits of information, drop the occasional fact."

Dylan kept his eyes fixated on the water feature, as it horribly crept up on him that he didn't know anything about her life. He stood up, and slowly made his way back to the hospital, deciding to make a quick detour first.

**I hope you liked it :) The next chapter should be up in the next 2 or 3 days. Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry for the confusion, I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter. Sorry!**

Dylan stared at the bare locker. He'd taken the master key from reception and was congratulating himself on his own brilliance at how clever this idea was when he'd swung the cold metal door open. Sam must have something in her locker that could tell Dylan more about Sam, a diary for example. What was in the locker however, was not what he was expecting. Compared to Linda's locker that was decorated with pictures of her and her friends, or Scarlett's locker that was coated in stickers, Sam's locker was completely bare. All that lay inside were some spare clothes, a purse and some keys. No- this couldn't be it. There _has _to be something in here that could tell Dylan more about Sam's personal life. He couldn't go to Samantha now, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't sit there and fail to answer all her questions. He wanted to help her so badly, and felt more useless than he'd ever felt before.

Dylan was about to reluctantly turn away when something caught his eye. In amongst her clothes, was a phone. Thanking his lucky stars he took it and closed the locker door.

* * *

Sam curled up into a ball, half burying her face in the pillow. She felt like crying. All these people throwing facts at her about memory loss and she'll be back to her old self in no time. Apparently she worked here, and these people were her friends. Sam wanted to believe that she had built a stable, successful life both personally and professionally but something was eating away at her inside. It didn't feel right; they didn't seem like the people she'd mix with. But what was worse, Dylan had scattered the moment the phrase 'memory loss' was used. Sam was desperate for the truth. Before it has become apparent that she'd forgotten the past five years of her life, Dylan was the sweet, caring man she was in love with. But now, he was the man that she was terrified of not being good enough for. Did something happen between them? Did Sam upset him? The thought of herself hurting Dylan made Sam feel sick.

"Are you ok Sam?" A women who had introduced herself as Zoe asked.

"I suppose." Sam sighed, trying to push thoughts of a possible failure of a past to the back of her mind.

"We'll be transferring you soon, to psychology. It'll be more comfortable there." Zoe said. Sam sat up, and looked at Zoe.

"Will Dylan know where to find me?" She questioned, still hoping that her husband will come back.

"Of course, Tess is going to tell him." Zoe reassured, careful not to say anything that might upset Sam any more than she already was. "Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

Dylan was waiting in psychology, waiting for Sam to be transferred. He took the opportunity to take a look at the phone. It was an iPhone, and Dylan was met with another barrier to overcome when he slid to unlock the phone. There was a password. Four digits stood in the way of him and Samantha's life. Groaning, Dylan began the task of trying to work out the password. He started with the obvious, her birthday, and wasn't surprised when he was greeted with a red light saying 'wrong password'. Dylan tried everything from the date she graduated school to their burglar alarm password for their first apartment living together. Desperate, and afraid of locking her phone, Dylan tried their wedding anniversary and was very surprised when the phone unlocked.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he decided to think about why their wedding anniversary was also the password for Sam's phone later. He tapped on the icon that said 'contacts' and was very surprised as to how short it was. There were under twenty names written down, most of which were their ED colleagues. Worrying, Dylan exited Contacts and looked in Calendar. Not one event was there in August. He skipped back to July and then forwards to September, each month the same as the last. Empty. Maybe Sam wasn't one for entering things into her calendar on her phone? Dylan hoped so.

His last resort was her messages. Feeling bad as if he was intruding her privacy, Dylan's finger hovered over the green button. Should he do this? What if there was something really private in there that she didn't want to share with anyone but the person she sent the message to? Dylan forced himself to open her messages. He was relieved that he saw more than three different conversations there. The most recent one was with Tom, asking her to come to the pub with their other colleagues. Dylan recognised the text; he got the same ones from Tom. A small smile rose on his face when he saw that Sam gave almost identical excuses to him.

The next conversation was with Fletch, basically the same as Tom's. The one after that was with Sam's mother, who was trying to meet up with Sam however she was feeding the same excuses to her mother as she was too Tom and Fletch. Dylan wasn't surprised by Sam not wanting to meet up with her mother- he'd met her once, and he planned to keep it that way. The other text messages were with her army colleagues, which made Dylan glad to know that she did have some friends.

Switching off her phone, Dylan waited for Sam.

**Next chapter should be up in two or three days, so that gives you plenty of time to review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot on, for example, going to the Olympics! It was awsome. **

Sam sat up as she saw Dylan. It felt as if a huge weight had rolled off her shoulders when she him waiting- waiting for her. He was still here. The thought made Sam feel so much better, however where had he gone? What or who required more attention from Dylan than Sam? She didn't mean to sound like a selfish wife or a nag, but Sam thought she deserved the slack, considering the condition she was currently in.

The porters wheeled her into a private room, Dr White and Dylan following. It was then just the three of them, and Dr White started talking to Sam. Sam however, didn't take any notice of the doctor, and instead didn't take her eyes off Dylan. She saw an iPhone in his hand, and wondered how much Dylan had changed. The iPhone had only been out for a couple of months, and Dylan said that there was no way in hell was he going to pay that much money on a phone, ever. But now, five years later, Sam realised that he had bought an iPhone. She wondered how much they cost now.

"...so I'm going to leave you and Mr Keogh now, as this gives you the perfect opportunity to fill you in on the main events in your life the past five years." Dr White finished his talk which Sam had been blatantly ignoring.

"Um, ok." she said as she realised he was finished. Dr White left Sam's room and herself and Dylan realised it was the first time since the accident they'd be alone together.

Sam hadn't been expecting much, however she certainly wasn't expecting an awkward silence. She thought that Dylan would have launched into a long speech about their life. Surely she wasn't so boring that Dylan had nothing to say to her?

"So," she said, hoping to ignite a response from her husband. "Are we going to talk? Or am I so boring that I've done nothing the past five years." She joked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that hung heavy in the air.

"Er- right, or course," Dylan said, feeling very uncomfortable. What was he going to say to Sam? He barely knew anything about her, and he was sure she didn't want to know just about her work life. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Sam said, having no idea as to when to begin. Well, she did have one question about why he left earlier, but she was afraid that if she asked him, she would upset him and he'd leave again. Sam wasn't sure if she could cope with that right now.

"You joined the army." Dylan simply said, as if she'd joined a book club.

"No! Really?" Sam said, a wide smile spreading on her face. She was ecstatic- she had actually completed one of her goals in her life.

"Yes, really." Dylan said. Sam noticed that he wasn't looking that happy about the topic of conversation. Sure, he'd always hated the idea of her leaving and flying out into a warzone, yet she'd got hurt here in England, hadn't she? Sam had got her life changing injury a couple of miles away from here.

"So, did I meet any cute guys? Did you get jealous?" Sam teased, trying to push his buttons, trying to get back the Dylan from five years ago. She was surprised when at the mention of 'cute guy's' Dylan's jaw clenched and right fist curl into a ball. He then looked at Samantha and relaxed. He could be mad at her for her affair any time he wanted but he decided that she didn't need the guilt of something that happened ages ago on top of what had already happened.

"No, you didn't. They were all ugly as hell." Dylan said, taking her hand in his. If you'd told him this morning that his ex-wife would hold his hand in ten hours he would have laughed and sent them for a brain scan. So when Sam looked into his eyes and gripped his hand tightly, Dylan was on cloud nine. They hadn't talked much, however just being there for each other was more than enough for the both of them.

**Because I love my readers, I'm going to give you a spoiler for the next few chapters (which won't be up for a few days because I need to write them). A ceratain Corperal Ian Dean shows up... aren't you intriegued? And as always, remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for AnnaLiz2012 and HermioneLumos for reviewing, and to all those who have favourited/following this story, it means a lot :) And as promised...Corperal Ian Dean...**

Corperal Ian Dean sighed. He was waiting to collect his luggage from Heathrow, however the airport probably thought it would be funny to watch him and his mate Jack, wait for what seemed like hours for his bags. Ian was back from Afghanistan, now having to look forward to nine months of working in an English ED. He supposed it wasn't too bad, from what he heard from Jack.

Jack was still in contact with Samantha Nicholls, and from what she had told him, an ED was a different type of exciting and tiring job to Afghanistan, still a thrill some days nonetheless. Ian had written to Sam on numerous occasions but he didn't know if his letters even reached Sam because not once had he ever received a reply. A part of him hated her for it, however he squashed those negative feelings deep down inside. It was her own fault for cutting off contact; it was her own fault for ruining her marriage.

Ian was baffled as to how Sam couldn't see how perfect they were for each other. When they were in Afghanistan together, countless people had told him to ask her out, despite her husband at home. He did, and managed to persuade her into spending the night together. Even in the morning she had been happy and was asking to extend her time in the warzone- so obviously she wanted to spend more time with him, right?

Wrong. Everything had been going so well until Sam had shot a civilian and decided to go back home to her husband. Ian had wanted to shout at her. She often complained about her husband and dog, so why go back? They were happy together, so why go back? Why go back over some silly mistake? Instead of shouting however, he bottled his feelings up as usual and gave her a hug.

"Our bags still not here then?" Jack came back from the loos.

"No." Ian said, still thinking about Sam. He had seen her once since, and that was at her GMC hearing. It was neither the time nor place to win her back, especially as her husband was there. It was a shame he had to fly straight back to Afghanistan, they could have gone for some drinks.

"It's a shame about Sam, isn't it? I was thinking of going and visiting her." Jack said out of the blue. Ian panicked for a split second, wondering if it was that obvious he was thinking about her. He then dismissed the idea- wait, what happened to Sam?

"What happened to Sam?" Ian asked, voicing his thoughts.

"You haven't heard?" Jack said, surprised.

"Of course I haven't heard, I've had no contact with her at all since the GMC hearing." Ian said bitterly.

"Well, you did sleep with her and ruin her marriage…" Jack joked.

"Well it's just as much her fault as it is mine!" Ian said, beginning to get annoyed. "Now what happened to Sam?" he asked again.

"She was on a shout out to a collapsed building. Sam did as Sam does and didn't wait for it to be stabilised. She went inside and got hit on the head by a metal beam." Jack practically recited from the text he had received on his phone.

"Is she ok?" Ian asked, all the annoyance he had felt before now draining away.

"Well," Jack smirked. "She can't remember the last five years of her life. According to her, she's still married to Dylan; she's never joined the army. Sam, in her mind, is twenty-one years old."

"Wait, _still _married to Dylan? What do you mean?" Ian asked, immediately picking up on that Sam at one point wasn't married to Dylan when he knew her.

"Yeah, they're divorced." Jack said plainly. "Anyway, so-"

"And you never thought to tell me this?" Ian said, anger boiling up inside of him. Didn't his supposedly best friend know about how much he loved Sam? Didn't he think that that fraction of news would have been interesting to him?

"Oh woops- sorry." Jack said. "Anyway, you know how much you like Sam?" Jack said, a small grin appearing on his face. Ian recognised the grin; it was when he had an idea up his sleeve- usually a bad one.

"I'm sorry, I thought you forgot." Ian jeered. Jack however, ignored it.

"Well, don't you realise what this means? You could go to Holby right now (if our bags ever decide to show up) and feed her whatever lies you want- and she'll believe you, because there's nothing to say that it isn't true. She has no recollection of anything you guys have ever done, so you could maybe exaggerate things or whatever. I do listen to you whine about Sam all the time you know." Jack voiced his idea.

Two black cases rolled onto the conveyer belt and Jack gave a small cheer for joy as he recognised them to belong to him and Ian. Ian collected his bag and left the airport (and Jack), calling for a taxi. Before, he had planned to go back to his small apartment in London, but now there was a change of plans. Jack's words raced through his brain, like his iPod on replay. He had always said he'd do anything to get back with Sam, and if this is what anything required, then this is what he was going to do.

"Holby City ED, please."

**I might be able to get another chapter up tomorow if I manage to write it in time, if not, then I'm afraid there will be no more updates until the 30th because I'm going away again. Sorry! Anyway, remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you BrookeMarie2604 for reviewing :) Sorry for making Ian seem really creepy and a jerk but if he wasn't, then where would this story be? **

Sam woke up alone. She'd told Dylan to go home and sleep, when it had become apparent that he had just done a night shift. He had protested and that he'd rather be with her however Sam reassured him that she would be fine, and wasn't going anywhere. He'd left behind the iPhone, which turned out to be hers, so until she fell asleep; she had been looking through the small device.

"Sam, you're awake." Dr White who had just come in her room to check her stats said. "I hope you're feeling better. Where's Dylan?"

"I told him to go home and sleep." Sam said. Dr White nodded.

"You have a visitor, he came in earlier but you were asleep. His name's Ian Dean." Dr White said, wondering if that name had any impact on Sam.

"Uh, sorry?" Sam said shaking her head, making it clear she didn't know who he was.

"Can he come in? He's very worried about you." Dr White said, hoping that Sam would say yes. It would be good to meet someone she couldn't remember, maybe even jogging a few memories.

"I guess…" Sam said. Dr White smiled and left the room. Dylan hadn't mentioned an Ian Dean. Why was that? Had he simply forgotten?

A man of a similar age to Sam walked into her room, and the first thing Sam noticed, was that he was in full army uniform as if he'd just come back from Afghanistan. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he whispered "oh Samantha" then rushing towards her side. He took her hands in his and he gently kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Sam yelped, pulling her hands away and pushing him off her. What had just happened?

"It's me! Ian." Ian said, leaning forward again, trying to get as close to her as possible.

"Get off me!" Sam said in disgust, shuffling backwards, trying to create as much distance between him and her as possible.

"You, you don't remember?" Ian said, pretending to be surprised. She had reacted as expected, so he'd planned this perfectly.

"Of course I don't remember, I can't remember the past five years of my life!" Sam practically spat in his face. She wanted him to leave, she wanted Dylan to come back. Despite shuffling backwards on her bed, he'd just dragged the chair he was sitting in closer, his hands grasping hers tightly. Sam tried shaking him off, however he just held on tighter.

"We're together, as a couple." Ian said, placing another kiss on her forehead, pleased at how well this was going… if he played his cards right, then all the jigsaw puzzles will fall into place.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sam said. "I'm _married _to _Dylan._" She emphasised on 'married' and 'Dylan'. Dr White had told her to be careful earlier, when Dylan was still there, that people will try to take advantage of her. This Ian person must be an idiot, because there was no way she was so stupid to believe what he was telling her.

"He hasn't told you?" Ian let go of her and sat up in the chair, appearing shocked. "I would have thought he would have told you, considering it is one of the most major things that happened the past few years…"

"Told me what?" Sam said, folding her arms, cross that she had to ask for help- from _him _of all people.

"Then again, that is to be expected… I would have done the same." Ian sighed, and looked out of the window, appearing to be deep in thought and clearly ignoring Sam's question.

"Told me what?!" Sam raised her voice. Neither Sam nor Ian noticed the door open, or a figure holding an overnight bag walk into the room and stand right in front of them.

"That we're divorced." Dylan said quietly.

**I won't be updating until at least the 30th :( Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Sam said, hoping she had heard wrong, not daring to believe it yet. Refusing to believe what she had heard yet. But deep down she knew Dylan wasn't lying, the look on his face told her that. He was her _husband_; she knew these things about him! And he knew these things about her, the small details in her body language that told him when she was hiding something or upset. Sam couldn't bear to think what she would do if he ever forgot those things. Because she knew she would always remember the same details about him, no matter what life threw at them. For crying out loud, she was suffering from memory loss and still remembered everything about him!

"I was going to tell you but…" Dylan trailed off not knowing what to say. He was never good with words, and seeing his wife lie there, almost breaking, made him angrier with himself than ever before. He'd always been cross with himself for driving her away and now he'd ruined their second chance of a getting back together. He'd managed to screw up everything good that had happened to him.

"It was only a matter of time you know… but then it was all for the best in the end." Ian said. Sam and Dylan's necks both snapped towards the tall man, still in army uniform. Both had forgotten he was still there. "Sam and I can finally get on with our lives in piece." He sighed, as this was a lovely occasion.

"Are you still here? Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?!" Dylan said his voice raising. He had been so preoccupied with Sam discovering about their divorce, that he had completely forgotten about the man who had waltzed into the hospital and help contribute ruin his relationship with his wife for a _second _time.

"Damage? I think you'll find that I am the best thing that has happened to Sam! All you've done is drink and drink and drink and never think about her feelings! Which is why she came to me for comfort!" Ian shouted back.

Dylan's mouth opened then closed again, unsure how to respond. Everything he had just said was true- all he had done was drink and not think about Sam. When Sam had told him about her affair, Dylan had always imagined what he'd say and do to the man, but now the opportunity had come he realised that he was not in the right. He wasn't in the right to do anything. He didn't deserve Sam; all he'd do was hurt her again and again.

"Right well…" Dylan managed to say. "I brought you some of your things," Dylan turned back to Sam who looked on the verge of tears. "I think you'll recognise most of them..."

"Thank you." Was all Sam said. She was still trying to work out what had happened between them. How had she lost a man as perfect as Dylan?

"I'll go and uhh… I'll go." Dylan turned on his heel and reluctantly left the room. He wished it was the other way round, and that Ian would leave and he could stay but he'd done enough damage to Sam for a lifetime. It's time he let her go.

**Back again! Sorry it's a day late but oh well. I'm so excited for Casualty tonight- apparently Tom and Sam kiss. Well, this will be interesting with both of them and Dylan all working in the same hospital. (And remember to review!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much BrookeMarie2604, Eli2tkd, kle107, HermioneLumos, and Guest for reviewing :) What did you make of last nights Casualty? Tom and Sam! If it weren't for Dylan, I'd definately ship them. **

It was only when Dylan had closed the door behind him did Sam realise that he had left.

"Dylan! _Dylan!_" She shouted his name, begging for him to come back. The tears that had threatened to fall before were now pouring silently down her cheeks. "_Dylan please!_" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Shhh…" Ian hushed as he took her hand again. "He's gone." He said quietly. "It's just us now, you don't need him."

Sam glared at him, tearing her face away from the door. Anger replaced her sadness and she looked at Ian. Fire boiling in the pit of her stomach, she knew it was him that had driven Dylan away. Pulling her hands away from him the umpteenth time that morning, she punched his nose, hard. Ian cried out in pain, clutching his face with his hands. Sam took the moment to do what she always did- be reckless and not think about her health at all.

Ripping the drips out of her arm and all the other wires that stuck into her, Sam stood up ignoring the beeping that the machines now made. Praying that she wouldn't be caught she stood up and made her way to the door. Her body ached after lying down for so long so she couldn't move as fast as she wanted to. Thank goodness she didn't have any broken bones.

* * *

Dylan sat in the seat by the lifts he had sat in before. Then, he had been trying to work out who Sam was, so he could tell her everything. Now, he wished that he didn't have to tell her anything, and she didn't have to have the nightmares from her past all over again. He didn't know why he was still in hospital. Not one doctor or nurse had asked him to go back and see Sam because she had asked for him. Maybe she didn't want to see him after all. Maybe he should just go home. His thoughts however, were interrupted by Dr White's voice.

"Sam, what on earth are you doing? You have to get back to bed!" Dylan looked up and immediately rushed over to the sorry sight that Dr White was trying to get back into bed.

"Sam, what happened?" Dylan asked. Her hair was a mess, she was pale and blood trickled down her arms from where the drips had been. She was swaying, threatening to fall over any second. Dylan reached out and pulled her into a hug, so she wouldn't have to stand by herself anymore. Her body was shaking and he realised she was crying. This made Dylan even more worried- he had only ever seen her cry in her sleep because of nightmares. Seeing her cry in the daytime made him even more uneasy. Sam was becoming heavier in his arms and it became apparent that she was no longer to hold herself up. Half carrying, half guiding, and with the help of Dr White they managed to get Sam to the chairs that Dylan had been sitting on only two minutes ago.

"Sam, I really think you should get back to bed now." Dr White said quietly.

"No." Sam replied. Her tears were less frequent and she was calming down. Leaning into Dylan, he put an arm around her and she stared into the wall opposite them.

"Is it that man?" Dr White said. When Sam nodded he continued, "I'm sorry I let him in. I thought he would be alright considering he was from the army."

"Well he's not. He just kept telling me things… and wouldn't let go of me…" Sam said. "Get him to go away and I'll go back."

Dr White went to call security leaving Sam and Dylan alone. Dylan decided that although he felt uncomfortable talking to Sam about Ian, he had to as he knew he couldn't repeat the mistakes he made before.

"Um…what things…did Ian tell you?" Dylan asked, not sure how to word it. He was never good at wording things.

"He said that we were together. And… and that we were… in lo-"Sam couldn't bring herself to say the L word. Never would she betray Dylan for a jerk like Ian… would she? "Dylan, why are we divorced?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"I had a drinking problem. I drove you away." Dylan said, only telling the half-truth.

"And?" Sam pressed on. She knew she would never divorce Dylan if he had a drinking problem. She would never let him go that easily.

"Uh…we were bad at talking. About our feelings. There would be long silences between us. We never really did talk." Dylan said, still not telling her the straw that broke the camel's back in their marriage.

"So? Dylan, tell me please, I would never divorce you for those reasons." Sam said. She had a horrible feeling that the end of their marriage had something to do with the man who was most likely fighting security now.

"Because…I was so horrible…the entire thing was my fault…so…you are not…responsible your actions…in the army." Dylan forced the words out of his mouth, dreading what was coming next.

"What did I do in the army?" Sam asked, although she pretty much had worked it out. She was in the army. Ian was in the army. Ian said they were together.

"You…" Dylan trailed off, trying to find the right way to tell Sam what she did, without the words 'affair', 'slept' or 'cheated'.

"I slept with Ian, didn't I?" Sam said quietly, pulling away from Dylan. "I had an affair." She carried on guiltily.

"Yes. Yes you did." Dylan said, his voice thick with regret.

**And as usual, remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much HermioneLumos, BrookeMarie2604, Guest, sassa001, and Sam2012Nicholls for reviewing :D**

Sam and Dylan eventually fell into a routine. Soon the ED could no longer cope with two doctors down, so Dylan reluctantly forced himself to work in the evenings- he had asked for night shifts, as he'd rather be with Sam in the day time when she was awake. It felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he realised that Sam would no longer have those awful nightmares.

Sam herself was getting physically stronger every day, and was soon almost her old self- that is, if she could remember her old self. She and Doctor White had sessions every day, usually with Dylan to help her memory. Her army colleges had emailed pictures and videos, but to Sam, it was like watching someone else's life. She couldn't remember at all these things, she couldn't remember doing a silly dance with that man she's never met in a place she's never been.

Sometimes Ian Dean was in the photos Sam's friends had sent over. Sam shuddered inside at the memory; he was like a bad dream, threatening to become reality any day. She constantly jumped when a door was slammed or heard a voice that reminded her of him. Sam was living on the edge of her seat.

"What are we doing today then?" Sam asked Doctor White. Dylan had gone back to his boat to see how Dervla liked Big Mac- he'd never left his dog for so long.

"I'm going to show you some more pictures today." Dr White said, showing Sam several pieces of A4 paper. "Don't worry if you don't remember. It may be a while before you memory returns." Mr White reassured, carefully avoiding the fact that she may never get her memory back.

"What's this?" Sam asked. Dr White had handed over the first photo. It was a hospital. Sam felt as if she should know which one though. She had spent a lot of her life in hospitals and knew she should be able to tell her Doctor which hospital it was.

"Holby City ED." Dr White said. "It's-"He began however Sam cut him off.

"It's where I used to work. It's where I am now." Sam stared into the photograph, waiting for her spirits to lift when she remembered this building; waiting for a moment she knew will probably never come.

"You don't remember?" Dr White asked.

"No. Dylan told me." Sam said sadly. "What's the next picture?" She asked, trying to get this session out of the way. Each one was more painful than the last, each one requiring her to look at new images; images that taunted her of the past that had been taken away from her. A past that was unlikely to return.

"Here…" Dr White handed over another sheet of paper. It was very similar to the last photo Sam had looked at. In fact… the photo was of the same building. It was still Holby City ED. Only there were two differences. One: this photo was taken at night. Two: The building was on fire.

"Christmas," Sam said, looking at the photo. "This was taken in Christmas."

"Dylan told you that too?" Dr White asked.

"No… no I don't think so…" Sam said. She tried to recall if Dylan had told her about the ED being on fire. She tried to remember a time when Dylan had spoken about being out of work for a while because of a fire. And she couldn't. She couldn't remember.

Dr White's face lit up. "Well that's fantastic Sam!" he exclaimed. "This is a major breakthrough in your recovery. Can you remember anything else? Other that it occurring in Christmas?"

"Um…" Sam closed her eyes, imagining the photo in her head in detail. Was she working when the fire happened? She didn't know. Was she there when the fire happened? Maybe… Sam thought she remembered the smell of smoke however she wasn't sure if that was just her imagination.

"I don't know. I think I was worried…" Sam said, confused, trying to tell the real memories from the fake ones in her head. Of course she would be worried; her work place was burning down.

"That's a natural thing to feel during the event of a fire," Dr White said. "Can you try and remember which thing you were worried for? Or who?" Dr White pressed on.

"Um…" Said closed her eyes again in desperation. And then it came. Suddenly, her head was immersed in intense pain, images flying through her head.

_ The flames raged inside the weak building, confined, restricted in such a small place. Any second the walls that closed around the fire were threatening to collapse, releasing the heat and trapping him inside. _

_Dylan._

_Why did he stay in there? Why did he let Zoe of all people convince him to stay? If she lost him now she wouldn't know what to do. She'd be forever lost. She'd be forever alone. She now knew what he must have felt when she was away in Afghanistan. How could she have made him feel like this? A constant aching wishing for that one person you know might never return…_

Sam gasped. She found herself curled up into a ball, hands clutching her head for dear life. She knew that was definitely a memory. That had definitely happened.

"Sam, I'm going to get you to lie down for me now, and I'm going to call Dylan, ok?" Dr White said, easing her body down onto the bed. "Do you want any pain relief?" When Sam shook her head he then continued and said "Well I know it doesn't feel like it, but that was a huge step towards your recovery. It's a very good sign that you are had that flashback."

Dr White's words circled around Sam's head. _A good sign? _She'd never felt that much pain before. And she hated it. She hated all of it. It wasn't fair that she was being deprived of five years of her life. It wasn't fair she was cooped up in this hospital with nothing to do apart from be reminded of what seemed like a not so great life. She wasn't asking for much- just Dervla and Dylan holding her in his arms as they curled up on their sofa together. It wasn't world peace. It didn't hurt anyone. All it did was make her happy, and that's all she wanted right now.

**I need help! I've been trying to update for a few days now and Fanfic said that I've reached the 50 Document limit on Doc Manager. In the end I deleted a Harry Potter oneshot on Doc Manager but it's still there in my stories. If I delete a document in Doc Manager does that mean I still keep it in my stories, but can't edit it? I probably sound really silly asking this but I've not had fanfiction for long :) PM or review me please :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Really sorry for the long wait, thank you everyone who reviewed and helped me with DocManager- HermioneLumos, Baibe, Eli2tkd, Guest, Kasca Black, and Lisa95 :D This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but hopefully the next one will be up soon. **

"Sam, good news!" Dr White said as he entered the small room that Sam had lost track of how many days she had spent inside.

"Really?" Sam said, raising her eyebrows. She had concluded that whenever Dr White said those three words, usually something bad happened after. 'Good news- we're going to send you for blood tests.' 'Good news- you have another MRI scan today.'

"Yes, really." Dr White said. "I am very pleased with the progress you've made and I am happy to discharge you tonight, provided that you have a safe and comfortable place to live. I understand that you may not want to go back to your current flat for obvious reasons."

Sam couldn't believe it. She didn't dare to believe it. Was this for real? She could finally go out into the world and see what she'd missed. Any medical advances- cures for diseases? New songs by her favourite bands? Culture hadn't really been Sam and Dylan's priority whilst she was in the hospital, it had always been her recovery and getting her memory back. Now she could start her life again, make something of her almost non-existent marriage.

"What's happened?" Dylan said. Sam turned and saw that he had appeared in the doorway.

"Dylan!" She said his name happily. Dylan was taken aback- he'd never heard her that happy in years.

"I can go home… well. If you'll take me of course." She said the last part quietly, hoping she wouldn't be intruding in his life."

"What? Of course I'll take you. Don't be daft, Dervla will be thrilled." He said as a matter of factly.

"Sam, are you happy to stay with Dylan until we get you back on your feet?" Dr White chipped in.

"Yes but-"Sam began but was cut off when Dr White spoke again.

"And Dylan, are you happy for Sam to stay with you?" Dr White said to Dylan.

"Of course," Dylan stated.

"There. Problem solved." Dr White smiled, suddenly making the situation presented to Sam and Dylan so much simpler than what they had made it out to be. He smiled and left the room.

"But I don't want to make things difficult for you." Sam said to Dylan, finishing what she was saying before Dr White had interrupted.

"Sam. I know things haven't been the same… since you found out… about Ian. But… I want you to know… that nothing would make me happier that having you come home." Dylan said. He was never good with saying how he felt, but he would do anything for Sam to come back to the boat.

"Really?" Sam smiled, feeling that the day could not get any better. First she would finally be escaping but now Dylan, romantic? She never thought she'd see the day.

"Yes. You go put some clothes on, I'll pack your things." Dylan said, standing up and moving towards the wardrobe, and beginning to put everything in it inside a rucksack. He- _they_ were going home.

**I hope you'll be pleased to know that this story has a fair way to go before finishing! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Really really really sorry for the long wait. Broke my wrist, DofE and other stuff so it was hard to write. I hope this makes up for it! Thanks ficmouse, Sam2012Nicholls, HermioneLumos, Lisa95, Kasca Black and everyone who has reviewed. **

**I do not own Casualty.**

Dylan stared at the x-ray, not taking any of it in. His thoughts, like the majority of the day, were fixed on Sam who was back at the houseboat. She had insisted he go back to work as she knew he would become incredible bored as the day dragged on. He reluctantly left her for a nine hour shift, and he still had over an hour left to go…

"Dylan!" A male voice said from behind. Dylan spun round and saw Tom, who had only just started his shift. "How's Sam? Is she ok?"

"Um yes. She's fine." Dylan went back to look at the x-ray, not really caring for Tom's sympathy. He had seen how close Sam and him had got over the past weeks and wasn't really comfortable with it.

"What about her memory?" Tom asked, not going away, much to Dylan's annoyance.

"Uh, not good. She can't remember anything from the past five years- other than the ED fire. 'Scuse me, I have a patient to see." Dylan walked past Tom, not making eye-contact once. He was beginning to get tired of all the same questions about Sam being asked. Sure, he loved the excuse to talk about her yet it was also a painful reminder that she was home, without him, and he'd have to wait another hour before he got to see her.

Dylan approached an old women sitting in cubicles. "Hello again Mrs Parry. It appears you have fractured your ribs like I thought however I'm concerned-"Dylan began to say however he was cut off when he heard Tom's voice from behind him.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Dylan turned around to find Tom hugging a bewildered Sam.

"Sorry, I just need to…" Dylan said to his patient, not even bothering to make up an excuse. He approached Sam and Tom, who were now also joined by Zoe, Linda and Charlie.

"Sam," he said, only just managing to contain his delight that she'd come.

"Dylan," she smiled, ignoring the others.

"Staffroom?" he asked, very aware of all the curious eyes that were facing them at the moment.

"Staffroom." She agreed. Dylan put his hand on her back and guided them to privacy.

* * *

"How did you get here?" Dylan asked once the door had closed. He knew he had no reason to be worried, she was a grown women- but the thought of her wondering around the area looking for the hospital made him feel ever so slightly sick. What if she'd come across Ian Dean? No, now he was just being paranoid. There was no chance of that happening.

Sam grinned and held up the iPhone. "This thing is amazing." She said. "It's got maps and everything."

"You walked?" Dylan asked.

"Don't worry grumpy! I can still walk; I haven't forgotten how to do that."

"I could have driven you here, if I'd known you wanted to see Holby." Dylan said.

"Well, it wasn't really Holby I wanted to see…" she smirked. "I was at the boat, and I already looked through all your stuff and very briefly read the new books you had, and then I took Dervla for a walk, and then I came back and realised I still had a couple of hours to go until you came home. So I decided to come here."

"Well it's not the most reckless thing you've ever done I suppose." Dylan said. "Do you want to get a TV? Keep you occupied until you can work again?" Dylan suggested. He wasn't too keen on her exploring Holby so soon.

"That's another reason why I came," Sam said. "Too see Zoe. Ask for my job back." Sam said, knowing the exact reaction Dylan would have.

"Sam? You've just had an almost fatal accident causing you to lose the last five years of your life. Do you really think you're up to it?" Dylan said, doubting her ability to work so soon.

"Come on Dylan, I hardly think a TV will be sufficient enough to keep me occupied whilst you're here treating patients." Sam said.

The door to the staffroom opened and in walked Zoe. "Sorry Dylan, you're needed in recess. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk to Sam later."

"Zoe, um, are you busy? Only I was wondering if I could have a word." Sam asked, ignoring Dylan's opinion on her returning to work. She was desperate to do something worthwhile again.

"Sure. My office?" Zoe said, wondering what the young women could want to say to her.

"iPod? Laptop? Books?" Dylan called after Zoe and Sam as they left the staffroom. Dylan really didn't feel at all ready for her to come back to work. A year ago, they were known as people who had a history but refusing to tell anyone. Less than a year ago, they were known as married. Two months ago, they were known as divorced. Now they were known as a couple. He really didn't want to be the centre of gossip at Holby _again._ If Sam came back to work, then they'd be the centre of attention for weeks. Dylan didn't want that.

* * *

"You ok Sam? How's things with Dylan?" Zoe asked, curious as to what Sam had to say to her. She reminded herself that this was the first time Sam had met Zoe properly in her mind.

"I'm ok thanks, just bored sitting in the boat. And Dylan's fine, just paranoid about me wondering around by myself to be honest." Sam told her truthfully.

"Sounds like Dylan." Zoe said, sitting down behind her desk. Sam followed suit, taking the seat opposite. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come back to work. It's still my job, isn't it, and I feel totally up to it." Sam said confidently, prepared to fight her case.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I really don't think that's appropriate. You've lost the last five years of your life and-"Zoe began to say apologetically. She suddenly understood why Dylan was listing all those items in the staffroom. Sam however, cut her off.

"Exactly! I've only lost five years. When I was 21, I was a fully qualified doctor. I still remember everything about medicine!" Sam pleaded.

"Yes, but you've lost five years of experience Sam." Zoe tried to reason with Sam.

"So? How am I meant to get that experience back, without working? I can't sit and watch TV for the rest of my life, waiting for my memories to come back. Chances are they're gone forever. And you may not have got used to it, but I have Zoe. So please, let me work. I'll stay out of the way and work in cubicles until I get back on my feet. Please Zoe."

Zoe sighed. There was no point in debating with Sam, she wouldn't give up. "Fine. You can start Monday, cubicles only! And I'll have to have someone watch you, to make sure you're getting on ok." Zoe said sternly.

A smile spread from ear to ear on Sam's face. She was going back to work! "Thank you so so so much Zoe, I won't let you down, I promise! Thank you." Sam said, ecstatic, and couldn't wait to tell Dylan the good news. She was finally putting her life back together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, really sorry for the late update. I won't be getting into the habit of not updating for ages (I hope). Hope this chapter makes up for it :D**

**I forgot to mention, I am not at all a doctor, so all medicine in this story is made up/what sounds good/what i've picked up from Casualty.**

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and carry on reviewing! I love them :)**

**I do not own Casualty. **

Two months had passed and Sam flew through recess as if she'd been working in the ED her whole life. Although Dylan had been reluctant at first, he was now totally calm with her working at the hospital. Originally, he had shadowed her in cubicles, and after that little… disagreement, Sam had finally got to work in peace without her husband constantly breathing down her neck.

Today had been like any normal day in the ED for Sam. She had got to know her other colleagues and seeing as it was Halloween, they had arranged to go out for some drinks after their shift had finished.

The ED staff was surprised to see such a change in Sam. Before the accident, she only really talked to Tom and barely came out to the pub afterwards. She had little to do with any of them outside of work. Now, Sam was the one _asking _if anyone wanted to go to the pub, instead of politely declining. She had also brought Dylan a little bit out of his shell too. The staff were taken aback as to how Sam and Dylan's marriage really had affected their personalities.

Unfortunately for the ED, their Halloween drinks were not to be. A horrendous fire had started in a night club, and the hospitals busy night soon turned chaotic. The staff had no choice but to stay.

"Look, you're absolutely _fine_." Sam said harshly to her time-waster. "If it really is as painful as you say it is, and carries on, then go and see your GP."

"But I'm dying!" The patient said melodramatically. "If I fall ill, then it will be all your fault!"

"Trust me; I could live with that on my conscience. Now please, feel free to leave." Sam said, before stalking off to reception, where she saw Zoe just coming off the phone. "Zoe, can I please work in recess. The time-wasters are just- eurgh!" Sam said, frustrated.

"Yeah ok, you can help Dylan." Zoe said; too busy drowning in paper to care that much about what Sam did that night.

"Thanks," Sam said, before quickly hurrying off to recess before Zoe could change her mind.

"Right, what do we have?" Sam said confidently as she approached Dylan and his patient. He had severe burns all across his body and was unconscious, with a gas mask on his face. He had brown hair, and although his face was dirty and grimy, he looked strangely familiar…

"Uh we don't know. We've stabilised him but have no idea who he is." Dylan said quite bluntly. "We can't treat him, as we don't have his notes." Dylan continued, frustrated that he couldn't do his job and help the man.

"Apparently he was quite the hero." Linda chipped in. "Stayed in the club and made sure everyone got out. Can't say the same for the mate he was with though. Witnesses say that he fled as soon as the fire broke out, whilst he there pulled five or six people out of the building."

"Hero…" Sam said to herself quietly, edging closer to the patient. "Wait… Dylan how could you not know who this is?" She said, opening his eyes, and wiping some of the dirt off his face.

"What?" Dylan asked, confused. How did Sam know who this was? They had rarely been out since she had been discharged from hospital, and when they were out, he was always with her. Unless… "Sam, have you remembered something?"

The other staff members in recess at that moment looked up. Although the couple had been more open since Sam's accident, they barely talked about their life behind closed doors. And now the two of them were talking about Sam's… condition, in front of everyone.

"No. No, no, no, no." Sam said, quickly dismissing the idea, much to Dylan's disappointment. "But surely you must recognise him." When Dylan didn't respond, she carried on. "This is Jack Collins. He was in most of the photos Dr White showed us. The photos from my army days."

Dylan's eye's widened as he realised who was lying on the bed. "Oh… yes, right, of course. Uh, Lindsey, can you get me Jack Collins notes?" Dylan asked Linda, who rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him. Dylan turned around and saw Sam. He didn't know what she would be feeling like- excited or happy were at the top of his list. So when he saw her fearful expression, he was completely taken aback.

"Sam… are you ok?" Dylan he said quietly as he stepped towards her.

"Um…" Sam muttered, not taking in what Dylan had just said to her. She had suddenly gone quite pale and felt sick. Jack was Ian's best friend. Did that mean Ian was nearby? She hadn't seen him since he had practically harassed her at the hospital.

Dylan opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to take a break when he was interrupted by some heavy coughing, coming from none other than Jack himself.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" Dylan rushed towards the patient who had now awoken and scratching the oxygen mask in a desperate attempt to get it off. "Can you lie down for me please?" Dylan asked, in return taking off the mask."

"Sam… get me Sam…" He gasped in-between coughs.

"Dylan, his notes." Linda jogged into recess, handing him Jack's notes. Dylan skimmed over them quickly until-

"Quick, he's having an allergic reaction." Dylan said, putting on some gloves, getting ready to treat his wife's old friend.

"No!" Jack cried out, freezing the commotion in the room. "Sam…now." He said, trying to keep awake. Sam, who had stood as still as a statue during all of his, walked towards Jack.

"Sam…" Jack said, calming down once he saw her face. "It's Ian… he-"Jack was stopped as his body was broken by another fit of coughs. Sam took his hand, her fears being confirmed. This was about Ian.

"What Jack? What's Ian going to do?" Sam said, on the verge of tears.

"He… ARGH!" Jack cried out in pain, grasping onto Sam's hand tightly.

"Ok we really need to treat you now Jack." Dylan said- if he wasn't treated now, then… well he would basically die.

"No! Sam… Sam… Ian…he's out to get you. He wants you… he will go to… any lengths." Jack said with difficulty.

"Yeah I thought that too, but-"Sam began however Jack interrupted.

"No. I told him tonight… to give up on you… you're happy…" Jack said, and despite crying out in pain, Sam smiled weakly at what he said. "He got angry… and set fire to the club. That's why I had to… stay... and…" Jack finally lost the battle he had been fighting since the fire. A long beep emitted from the machine moniting Jack's heart rate.

"Jack? _Jack!" _ Sam cried as it clicked in her mind that he had gone into cardiac arrest.

"Ok Sam I need you to step back now- now Sam!" Dylan said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I need to, I need to save him!" Sam wailed. Although the staff in recess were frantically trying to save Jack's life, they were all watching out of the corner of their eyes the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Sam, let's let Lindsey and Tim do their job." Dylan said to Sam, gently pulling her away, whilst Tom covered for Dylan and began compressions on Jack. "Come on, let's get out of here." Dylan said, trying to comfort his distraught wife. Sam only nodded and as she let Dylan lead her out of the room, with an arm around her shoulders, it was all she could do to choke back the sobs.


End file.
